YUME OIBITO E NO SYMPHONY
by Ale-Hoku
Summary: El Fanfinc se situara poco después del final de la segunda temporada. Alejandra se sorprendió por el debut de STARISH, que decide viajar a Japón a conocer a sus Idolos. Debido a esta decisión entre en la vida de STARISH y Nanami Haruka.


Capítulo 1 [Fanfinc]

Nueva Sinfonía [Nuevos amigos]

*Frente al televisor*

[Música de fondo: Maji love 2000%]

Ale: qué lindo…

Nozomi: que tanto vez

Ale: je… música hermosa… que felicidad

Nozomi: eh?... esos no son STARSHI

Ale: sip

Nozomi: (ya veo… *escuchando*… pero si es bastante hermosa)

Ale: pronto los conoceré

Nozomi: si claro, algún día muy lejano

Ale: que malo eres

Sieryu: oigan... ya nos vamos, los vemos más tarde *Sale por la puerta*

Nozomi: tengan cuidado, ya es tarde

Sieryu: si *Cierra*

[Música de fondo: watch?v=iZeomtLGCbc&list=PLp8uIYiee3-Bu9D2X5tOlwvd2_9UWx5FQ&index=25]

Sieryu: jeje como vez el extraño sueño de Ale

Suzaku: bueno... me parece muy lindo

Sieryu: cierto... pero me preocupa que se concentre solo en eso

Suzaku: no tenemos ningún derecho a decirle que hacer

Sieryu: je cierto… *Caminando* vamos por la comida, antes de que anochezca mas

Suzaku: si jeje

Sieryu: después se enojan de que llegamos tarde

Suzaku: esto les paso por no venir con nosotros jeje

*risas mientras caminan*

[Música de fondo: watch?v=gYkNWP1iWig&list=PLp8uIYiee3-Bu9D2X5tOlwvd2_9UWx5FQ]

Ale: las heridas se curan con la música *tocando el violín*

[Música de fondo:  watch?v=BXQ65XFWsno]

Nozomi: *Abre un poco la puerta* mnmnn que idiota eres…

Ale: ah!? *Se detiene* Nozomi! Que haces aquí?

Nozomi: venia para decirte que tomes un baño antes de cenar *Se da la vuelta y sale¨

Ale: mnn sip… ya voy

Nozomi: y date prisa que yo también me quiero bañar

Ale: si claro

[Música de fondo:  watch?v=M9cTXfzkHms&list=PL4DE436043B55CABB]

Suzaku: llegamos

Sieryu: perdón la tardanza pero había mucha gente en los tacos

***Pausa :,D Vivimos en México, y mi costumbre es comer tacos los fines de semana***

Byakko: shi! *Baja corriendo y tropieza*  
Sieryu: tienes hambre nwnU

Suzaku: y los otros?

Byakko: *Se levanta* ya vienen, es que Nozomi-san acaba de salir del baño

Sieryu: pues más vale que se den prisa

Tsuno: ya ya... como si nos tardáramos mucho

Nozomi: *Secándose el cabello* por fin llegas

Suzaku: jum!

Nozomi: bueno ya comamos

Tsuno: jeje

[Música de Fondo:  watch?v=KSLo77gDX80&list=PL82F89C9DE495D464]

Ale: muajajaja *riendo en voz baja* XD Muajajajajaja *Riendo en voz alta*

Nozomi: YA DUERMETE!

Ale: oxo (mierda) SI ya voy! *Viendo la computadora* muajijiji… nos vamos a Japón *con una sonrisita*

**A la mañana siguiente**

[Música de fondo:  watch?v=m82_39WT-40&list=PL82F89C9DE495D464]

Ale: Nozomi, nos vamos de vacaciones

Nozomi: eh? … no Ale, no iremos de vacaciones

Ale: :I que malo eres

Suzaku: Vamos Ale, tenemos que comprar unas cosas

SIeryu: nosotros iremos al parque

Byakko: ah por qué?... yo no quiero ir *Carita triste*

Tsuno: jajaja… no te vas a librar *Sale de la casa*

Ale: eh? Je nos vemos después

Nozomi: vayan, que despues el camión va lleno

Ale. D: no quiero eso! *corre*

SIeryu: jaja *Camina y sale* Byakko vamos, antes de que Tsuno nos deje atrás

Byakko: Mejor me quedo con Nozomi, aquí en casa

Nozomi: y me ayudas a recoger

Byakko: si prefiero eso

Nozomi: bien pero más te vale hacerlo

Sieryu: como quieras, los vemos *Se va siguiendo a Tsuno*

Tsuno: deprisa

Suzaku: jeje… mejor voy con Ale, ya debe estar en la parada

Nozomi: si

[Musica de Fondo:  watch?v=xvcOs_5QQ3I&list=PL82F89C9DE495D464]

Ale: ah… P*** Camión!

Suzaku: ya se tardó mucho

Ale: *Molesta* mnnn maldito

"Va llegando el autobús… Ruta 40 San Jerónimo"

Ale: por fin je

Suzaku: jeje *Hace la señal para que se detenga*

Ale: je *Sube y paga ambos boletos*

Suzaku: *Sube detrás de ella*

Ale: ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí

SUzaku: si

"El camión recorre todo su recorrido hasta San jerónimo"

Ale: porque aquí… nos pudimos a ver bajado antes

Suzaku: quiero tomar la línea 2…

Ale: eh? Está bien… *Camina detrás de Suzaku*

"Caminan hasta la fila de la línea 2 , esperando alrededor de dos minutos llega. Bajamos hasta llegar a la estación de los reyes"

Ale: no me gusta este lugar es muy emmm

Suzaku: si, si ya sé, pero es aquí a dónde venimos

Ale: va a ser un día aburrido

Suzaku: jeje claro

***En Japon***

[Música de fondo:  watch?v=uP0lSYG0ziw]

Nanami: Chicos, he compuesta nuevas canciones para ustedes

Syo: eh? Nanami, arigato

Tokiya: al parecer el director te ha puesto a componer una nueva canción

Itokki: si necesitas ayuda, no dudes en decirnos

Nanami: arigato chicos, por cierto no han visto a ringo-sensei

Ren: crei que estaba con el director

Masato: igual yo

Natsuiki: lo más seguro es que saliera

Syo: para que lo quieres ver, Nanami

Nanami: lo que pasa es que, recibí una carta y fue Ringo-sensei quien me la dio, pero no me dijo de quien era

Itokki: una carta?... acaso dice algo malo

Ceciel: no *Aparece de repente*

Nanami: ah! … eh? Cecil-san, acaso sabes quien fue

Ceciel: bueno nwn no, pero sé que nadie te diría cosas malas

Nanami: bueno es cierto, no tiene nada malo, pero aun así me gustaría saber quién la mando

Itokki: no creo que tarde mucho

Natsuki: nwn cierto

Nanami: eso espero

***Volviendo a México***

[Musica de fondo:  watch?v=M9cTXfzkHms&list=PL4DE436043B55CABB]

Ale: ah…. *Con varias bolsas*

Suzaku: creo que compramos demasiadas cosas

Ale: ni que lo digas

Suzaku: pero es tui culpa, me pediste muchas cosas

Ale: bueno

Suzaku: eh?

Ale: si queremos irnos de vacaciones, hay que estar listos je

Suzaku: va-ca-cio-nes?

Fin del primer capitulo


End file.
